


ART: Narcissus Punished

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Fanart, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mirrors, My First Fanart, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Brock Rumlow, aka Crossbones, holds Billy Russo (soon-to-be-Jigsaw) captive and forces him to look in a broken mirror after his confrontation with The Punisher.  NSFW.Please mind the tags.





	ART: Narcissus Punished

**Author's Note:**

> The Hydra Trash Party Discord had this great idea for an exchange, inspired by videos where orchestra members attempt to play each other's instruments and humorously fail. In this case, artists would fill a prompt by writing, and authors would fill a prompt by creating some form of art. 
> 
> Here's my attempt at art. My prompt was Billy Russo/Brock Rumlow trash, so I researched Billy (from the Punisher) and did my best. 
> 
> This was my first time working on a digital tablet, so it was quite the learning experience. I definitely consider myself an amateur artist. I've experimented with painting in the past (acrylics) and I tend to do impressionistic paintings, but digital is a whole new experience for me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please feel free to let me know. It doesn't matter how long it's been since it was posted. A comment or kudos is always appreciated! 
> 
> You're welcome to come say hello:  
> [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
